


Breakfast every morning

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chance Meetings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Every morning they eat breakfast at the same cafe...





	

She hadn't been in the city long, only about two weeks, when she stumbled onto the cafe. It was situated on the corner with tables outside and it was within walking distance from her flat. Perfect. She took breakfast there every morning. Mainly because she couldn't cook breakfast to save her life and refused to eat cereal.  
It was after the second week of going there every day, every day she wanted breakfast that is, and reading her book did she notice the tall, handsome man. He didn't come every day like she did, and sometimes he wasn't alone. After a month, she summoned the courage to approach him.  
She started out at her usual table. There was something about the way he sat as he ate with his hands dropped into his lap that struck her with sadness. Today was the day then. She picked up her meal and walked the short distance to his table.  
Clearing her throat to summon a least bit of courage, she smiled sweetly. "Excuse me?"  
"Yes?" His voice made her shiver. His baritone caressing her nerves in all the right places. His unruly dark blonde hair was even more unruly today. And his glasses made him look like a hot dad.  
"I don't mean to interrupt. Well, actually, I guess I do." She smiled, losing confidence and growing slightly embarrassed at his pinched brow. "It's just...you're alone. And...and well I'm alone. And I wondered if we could be alone together?" Her smile returned as a smile spread across his thin lips.


End file.
